


Morning Kisses

by tinyheartless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Keith is affectionate, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Keith wants kisses and Lance just wants to sleep.





	Morning Kisses

     As he becomes somewhat aware of his surroundings, he realizes how warm his body is, almost uncomfortably so.

     Sunshine meets his eyes when he opens them. His eyelids feel heavy and the sunlight bothers him, so he just lets his eyes shut again. He kicks the sheet off of one of his legs and stretches his body out, then settles down again. Peeking one eye open to glance at the clock, he realizes it isn’t even eight in the morning yet. _It’s definitely too early to be awake…_

     Suddenly, an arm wraps around his waist, and a leg moves in between his, leaving them tangled together. He feels his boyfriend’s breath on his back, and then feels a light kiss on his nape. _Keith._

     “Good morning…” Keith slurs, voice deeper from sleeping.

     “Shhhh...sleeping.”

     Lance grabs his boyfriend’s arm, cuddling more snugly into him. Keith digs his other arm under Lance and pulls him into a bear hug. “Well, wake up...I wanna kiss…”

     He brings Keith’s hand up to his lips and kisses it. Keith shoves his face into Lance’s neck.

     “Not there.” He whines when he still doesn’t move. “Laaanncee.”

     He receives a grunt in response.

     Keith lies there for a few seconds, then flutters his eyelashes against his nape. Lance grunts again, and he moves his shoulder toward Keith to make him stop. He gets an idea.

     He traces the top bumps of Lance’s spine with the tip of his nose, and draws patterns on his back, leaning forward to reach his neck. Then, he plants his lips behind Lance’s ear and blows a raspberry on the sensitive skin there.

     “Keith!” Lance giggles.

     “Kiss me, sleepy boy.”

     “Fiiiine.”

     Lance turns over in Keith’s arms, grabs his face, and plants a big, wet kiss on Keith’s lips.

     He makes a face pulling away, “You have morning breath.”

     “You act like it’s a surprise.” He smiles. “Give me another one.”

     He gives Keith another quick kiss.

     “One more.”

     Lance whines before giving him another. He kisses him slowly this time, then quickly plants a bunch more on Keith’s cheeks and chin.

     “Is that enough?”

     Keith lies down on his back and pulls Lance with him. “Hmm...I don’t think so.”

     Lance tucks his face into Keith’s neck. “You’re insatiable.”

     He laughs, making Lance move a little on his torso.

     Keith traces his boyfriend’s spine and the curves in his back. His other hand plays with the hair curling over Lance’s neck, and runs through the rest of his hair and back again. A few minutes go by. Keith is almost sure Lance has fallen back asleep.

     “Lance?”

     “Hm?” He sleepily answers, somehow still awake.

     “I love you.”

     “...How much?”

     “So much.”

     “Enough to make breakfast?”

     “Hm, I guess so.”

     “You _guess_?”

     Keith rolls over, making himself lie on Lance. “Okay, okay! I love you too! And I’ll help you make breakfast.”

     When Keith gets up, he finds Lance smiling up at him.

     “Pancakes?”

     “Yes!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just love fluff. Let me die from cuddly klance overload.


End file.
